In accordance with advances of multimedia technology, electronic devices having various functions are emerging. Such electronic devices generally include a convergence function which combines more than one function.
Mobile terminals, which are called smart phones, are dominant among such electronic devices. In particular, the mobile terminal includes a touch-type large display module and a high-pixel camera module in addition to a basic communication function with the other party to capture a still-picture and a moving-picture. Also, the mobile terminal may play multimedia content such as music and video, and may be used to surf the web by accessing a network. The mobile terminals are advancing to accelerate various convergence functions using a high-performance processor such that the main communication function with the other party is treated as an additional function.
In response to the functional diversity, the electronic device has a changing mechanical structure. For example, the electronic device has become slimmer, lightweight, and simple, in order to maximize the mobility with the same or better functionality, and facilitate the mobile device's use.
Currently, the electronic device has a basic waterproof function for protecting the mobile device from water, and concentrates on the structural improvement to achieve good waterproof function, better assembly, and manufacturing cost reduction.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.